


piercings versus healing factors

by aeltaiir



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, JUST, One Shot, Peter Parker-centric, Piercings, Short One Shot, Teen Peter Parker, its just happy and thats it basically no conflict, peter wants one, thats it thats the fic, them being them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeltaiir/pseuds/aeltaiir
Summary: “Dude, can you even get a piercing?” Ned asks suddenly, looking between the two of them.“Sure, why not?" Peter asks, tilting his head in thought. "Pretty sure May had a daith and lip piercing when she was younger. Plus she has a helix now,” Peter offers.Ned gives him a look and grabs a pin from his backpack before stabbing it, lightly, into Peter’s hand.Dude what the hell.“Watch,”After a few minutes, the intention became clear.“What if I got tetanus or something,” Peter mutters, running a finger over the now healed skin.“Don’t you have like a super immune system too?”Definitely not the point but yeah.“So, still wanna get a piercing?”Ah. Damnnit.---Peter wants to get a piercing, he decides. The only problem is that his healing factor seems to disagree with him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	piercings versus healing factors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the universe and ideas and I make no money off of this.

MJ wants to get a tongue piercing and gives no further explanation, bringing it up out of a random tangent one night as she, Peter, and Ned study on Peter’s bedroom floor.

“I wouldn’t mind a nose piercing,” Peter muses, looking up from his history book and propping his head up onto his palm.

“Like, on the side?” Ned asks.

“No, like in the middle,”

“Septum,” MJ offers, looking down on the two from her spot on the bed.

“Oh, is that what it’s called?”

“Yep,”

“Hm,” Peter hums, nodding.

“Dude, can you even get a piercing?” Ned asks suddenly, looking between the two of them.

“Sure, why not?" Peter asks, tilting his head in thought. "Pretty sure May had a daith and lip piercing when she was younger. Plus she has a helix now,” Peter offers.

Ned gives him a look and grabs a pin from his backpack before stabbing it, lightly, into Peter’s hand.

Dude what the hell.

“Watch,”

After a few minutes, the intention became clear.

“What if I got tetanus or something,” Peter mutters, running a finger over the now healed skin.

“Don’t you have like a super immune system too?”

Definitely not the point but yeah.

“So, still wanna get a piercing?”

Ah. Damnnit.

\---

Peter brings it up to Foggy while he works on filing some forms for them the next time he sees the lawyer. Peter interns. Well, more like volunteers, he would say, because it’s not technical but eh. Close enough.

Foggy seems excited when he brings it up, leaning against his desk in thought when Peter furthers and brings up the whole accelerated healing issue.

“Huh,”

Yep.

Foggy has piercings himself, Peter knows.

“Did they hurt?”

“Didn’t you get shot a week ago?”

Fair point.

Matt asks him why he wants one when he walks in and Peter rolls his eyes when he realizes that he’s probably been listening to the whole conversation from however many blocks away.

“I dunno, why not?”

Matt shrugs and nods.

“Maybe someone else with a healing factor has one?” Karen suggests when they fill her in on Peter’s predicament as she arrives, bearing donuts no less, and really, Peter thinks she is the only one keeping the rest of the office together sometimes.

\---

Peter greets the Winter Soldier by hanging upside down on the side of his apartment window one evening.

“Spiderman,” Barnes nods at him when he sees the hanging vigilante.

“Hi Barnes, can I come in?”

“Why not,” Barnes says and he sounds tired but Peter comes in anyways, flipping down through the open window and jumping up to stand.

“You have a healing factor right?”

“Yes?” Barnes sighs. “What, you planning on stabbing me or something?”

“Do you have any piercings?”

“On me?”

Uh. “Yeah?”

“No,”

Damn.

“You thinking of getting one?” Barnes asks, crossing his arms as he looks down at the teen.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if it’ll even work,”

The man hums, nodding and still staring.

“Hey does Steve live with you?” Peter asks tentatively, fiddling with his hands a little, feeling just a tad guilty as Barnes sighs and nods, leaving with a “wait here, I’ll get him,”

“No, but if you find a way tell me?” Steve asks when he walks in.

Ah. He must want one too.

“Will do,” Peter promises as he takes his leave.

\---

Wade laughs at him when he asks if he’s ever considered it. Tells him he had one before.  
Not any more.

Peter nods and asks if he thinks Peter could get one.

“Well, if anyone can think of something to work around it you can,”

“Aw, thanks Wade,”

“Or you could just keep stabbing your ear until it stays,”

Uh.

“Or nose or whatever,”

…

“Thanks, Wade,”

“No problem,” the man answers with a smile.

\---

Mr. Stark frowns at the question before asking Jarvis if they know of anyone with regeneration of Peter’s level that has a piercing. Peter suspects he should have just come to him first.

“No sir,”

Damn. Maybe not then.

“You could make one, kid?”

Yeah. Maybe.

Mr. Stark gives him a small smile and a shoulder bump and they go back to the project of the week, Peter trying his best to not sulk too obviously.

\---

It all comes to a T when Peter does decide to make his own piercing gun. He considered for a little while just going and getting it done anyways, just to try, even if he knows it probably won’t work. However, that idea was scrapped due to the fact that he might just panic a poor person just doing their job. So. Homemade it is.

Or would have been, if May let him.

Maybe thankfully, as it was truly just theory at its core but hey, that’s what experimentation is for right?

Mr. Stark agrees and says yes however not on your body, for crying out loud Peter, couldn’t you have used leather or something?

“But leather doesn’t heal,”

“Yeah, and you don’t either, not from a piercing to the brain!”

Peter concedes that he may have a point there.

\---

The next time Peter shows up to his internship slash glorified volunteer work he’s sulking, openly and proudly.

“Any luck?” Foggy asks, already guessing the answer.

“They took it away before I could try,”

“Maybe that’s for the best?” Matt asks, ignoring Peter’s grumbles.

“Wait, what’s that then?” Foggy asks, gesturing to the apparent septum piercing Peter has.

“Apparently they make fake ones,” Peter explains, cheering up a bit at the reminder of the fake piercing Mr. Stark had made him having seen just how disappointed he was.

“Oh, well that works,” Foggy offers with a smile.

“Yeah. Better than nothing at least,”

“Hey, some of us would like a healing factor,” Matt reminds him with a grin.

“Wanna trade?”

“I’m fine,” Matt says, and Peter almost laughs at Foggy’s pained expression.

\---

The next time piercings come up was at Peter’s birthday, after which he has plenty of choices of clip-on and fake jewelry to wear.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little thing i wrote :) hope you enjoyed
> 
> have i proofread this ? no. will i ? possibly.


End file.
